The Anatomy of Brotherhood
by Dawn N
Summary: Sequel to Blood and Water. Tyr isn't happy that Harper has decided to return to the Planet Goku to aid the Sun-Tzu Pride. But, what happens next Tyr couldn't have imagined in his worst nightmare's.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda, but Tyr belongs to the fans now since Keith Hamilton Cobb has left the show. No profit is being made.  
  
This story is the sixth story in the Invictus series. This story follows "Blood and Water." If you haven't read the others I suggest you do - they build on one another.  
  
**** READ and REVIEW *****  
  
The Anatomy of Brotherhood  
  
Part One  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
"Mail call," Beka said as she walked into Machine Shop Seven waving a flexi in her hand.  
  
"Huh?" Harper mumbled in reply to her never removing his head from the electrical panel he had it stuck in.  
  
"I said, mail call." Beka answered and flicked Harper in the back of the head with a finger.  
  
"Hey!" He pulled his head out of the panel. "Why'd you do that?" Beka only smirked at the young man.  
  
"You got some mail. I had Rommie download it onto a flexi for you." She handed it to him.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Beka said trying to sound surprised. Harper just dropped a look on her and chuckled.  
  
"Because I know you Beka. If you didn't take a peek - you at least had Rommie tell you its origins." Beka laughed.  
  
"Okay, I didn't read it, but I happened to find out the origin of it . . ."  
  
"Just happened to, huh? Well?"  
  
"It's from Goku."  
  
"Goku? How old is it?" Harper said as he turned to load the flexi into a panel to play it.  
  
"Rommie said, only a week."  
  
** The message played **  
  
Bodie Akuma appeared on the Vid screen in the Machine Shop - "Harper, I know this is short notice, but we have a dilemma with our outer security rim data matrix and the engineers here can't get a handle on it. We've had an influx of hostiles reappear if you know what I mean." Harper knew what Bodie was talking about 'Fukumadere's' "We've got it under control - they still keep to their side, but we've had some encounters the last couple of weeks or so and I think if they figure out we are having a security problem with our data matrix we could have some unwanted visitors. I am loathe to admit it, but I need your help and this is beyond Meo's abilities - you trained him well, but this is out of his league and I will involve you being away for a couple of months or so. I'd like you to train the engineering staff for repairs such as this. Bodie, out."  
  
**Message Ended**  
  
"You're not thinking of going are you?" Beka looked aghast.  
  
"Beka, if it wasn't for the Sun-Tzu pride I'd be dead. Remember the vaccine for the Soeki?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but . . ."  
  
"But, what? Bodie is a good man, Beka. Flawed, but good."  
  
"He's a Nietzschean, Harper."  
  
"Yeah, well, so am I," Harper stated as he displayed his bone blades, "well, half Nietzschean at least."  
  
"What about your duties here?"  
  
"Use Rommie - I've downloaded her with all kinds of engineering manuals and if push comes to shove use a Commonwealth out post and one of their engineers."  
  
"Okay, fair enough, but what is Tyr going to think?"  
  
"What am I going to think about what?" Tyr said as he walked into the Machine shop catching the tail end of Beka's statement.  
  
"Go ahead, Seamus tell him. I bet he'll be as thrilled as I am about the idea."  
  
Tyr shifted his gaze from Beka to Harper and back to his brother. "What is the woman talking about?"  
  
"This," Harper offered as he replayed the Vid message from Bodie. When it was complete Tyr turned to his brother.  
  
"And, I suspect you have every intension in going, correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell him he can't, Tyr. It's a crazy idea."  
  
"Hey, unless it has escaped you Beka - I am a big boy and can make my own decisions."  
  
"Why go?" Tyr asked simply.  
  
"I owe Bodie."  
  
"You owe that man nothing, Harper."  
  
"Tyr, if it wasn't for Bodie I would have never been given the vaccine for the Soeki. Look, its not like I'm moving there permanently and setting up shop. I'll be there a couple months or so. Maybe four months tops training Bodie's engineers."  
  
Tyr rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll tell Dylan we will be leaving."  
  
"Whoa," Harper said as he raised a hand. "We aren't going anywhere. Look, this is my gig, Tyr. And, after all, the Andromeda can't lose both its engineer and security officer. I'm not in any danger. I'm accepted on Goku. I've proven my worth there."  
  
"What about the Fukumadere's? What if they attack?"  
  
"Then I fight. I can handle myself Tyr. I did the last time."  
  
"Yes, but . . ."  
  
"No, but's. I can do this, Big Guy."  
  
"Fine." Tyr's voice was a mixture of irritation and concern. He didn't like the idea of his younger brother going off to help a Nietzschean pride - not even one that helped save him.  
  
"I can't believe you're allowing this Tyr," Beka said in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not his Father," Tyr offered.  
  
"No, but you are his keeper, right?"  
  
Harper looked at both Beka and Tyr and waved his hands. "You know I'm right here."  
  
"Shut up Seamus we're talking," Beka's voice was irritated.  
  
"Yeah, about me. Fine, keep talking if you want to I have to speak with Dylan." Harper walked out of the Machine Shop. Beka and Tyr watched him walk away.  
  
"You're not seriously considering letting him go alone are you Tyr?"  
  
"Rebecca, if he doesn't wish me to go then I will honor his wishes."  
  
"Really? And, if he gets hurt or the Fukumadere's attack?"  
  
"I'm not having this discussion with you," Tyr said in irritation. "I'm already wor . . ." He broke his sentence off.  
  
"You're what, Tyr? Worried?"  
  
"Leave it be woman."  
  
"Fine, but if he gets hurt or killed it's on your head."  
  
** Three Days Later **  
  
Harper had said his goodbyes to his friends on the Andromeda. Now, was the hard part, say goodbye to Tyr. "Well, I guess this is so long for a while. I'll see you soon." Harper stood in front of his brother. Tyr raised his forearm and extended his bone blades and Harper replied with raising his own arm and extending his bone blades.  
  
"Watch your back, Little Man."  
  
Harper sighed, "I will." The young man stepped up to the platform with the slip fighter he was using. He turned to his brother and nodded. "See ya soon."  
  
Tyr nodded back, but said nothing. He watched Harper launch and as his younger brother disappeared from the Andromeda he quietly spoke so that only he could hear, "Take care of yourself brother."  
  
Anasazi walked back to his quarters, but stopped momentarily at his brother's door and wished he had forced Harper into taking him. His gut was making him worrying and he didn't like the feeling.  
  
** Two Months Later **  
  
"Harper?" Meo walked into the engineering room.  
  
"Over here!" Harper shouted.  
  
"I brought the data matrix reload chip you asked for." "Great. Thanks, Meo." Harper smiled at the boy. Meo had grown since the last time they had seen one another. "Here, why don't you do the honors."  
  
"Me? But . . ."  
  
"Oh, come on. If I wasn't here you'd be installing it."  
  
"No, I'd be trying to figure out how to install it." Meo laughed.  
  
Seamus showed him how to do it. They stepped back from their work. "So, I guess this means you'll be leaving a little ahead of schedule, huh?" Meo asked. But, before Harper could answer they were interrupted.  
  
"Seamus?" Sarria Dupuis stepped into the room and smiled at Harper.  
  
Harper looked over at her and cracked a grin. He leaned over to Meo, "On the subject of your question . . . let me take a rain check, okay?"  
  
Meo grinned, "Yeah, I'm with the program."  
  
Harper gave Meo a playful swat on the stomach, "Good man. See you later?"  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
"Seamus" Sarria cooed as her hand pushed back her auburn hair.  
  
Harper cast a quick glance at Meo, "Much later," he quickly replied before going to Sarria. Meo watched them leave - he had asked Harper all sorts of questions about Sarria Dupuis. After all, she was an Alpha female that found Harper's genius a compelling attractor and despite his half-human DNA, his Nietzschean DNA was excellent and she had pursued him. Seamus had tried to deny his attraction to her, a Nietzschean, but it was futile. Sarria Dupuis out of Neeka by Kristov had a different approach to pair bonding. She liked being with Harper and neither had discussed the wearing of a double helix, at least not yet.  
  
** Later that Evening **  
  
Sarria curled up beside Harper. "Mmm, that was nice." She turned toward Harper and her lips explored his chest and blazed a path to his neck and lingered at an ear lobe. She bit down gently.  
  
"You know what that does to me," he replied in a pleasure driven sighed.  
  
"I know," her voice was soft and enticing. She bit down again, a little harder this time. He pulled her away roughly, but not unkindly. She smiled. He growled. Suddenly he had her under him - she loved the weight of him. She wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her neck while his hands explored her curves. She clawed at his back - he winced as she drew blood with her nails. His lips moved to the nape of her neck where it met her left shoulder and as her nails dug in again he bit down just hard enough to make her dig her nails in deeper. He enjoyed marking her - it was a Nietzschean lovemaking tactic. He had been amazed at the instinct of it. He once thought Nietzscheans were harsh lovers with one another and that everything was a power struggle even with sex, and he had discovered he was both right and wrong - it was a power struggle, but the harshness was only on the surface - below that raged passion, lust, and to his surprise emotions akin to fondness and even love. When he was with Sarria, he was Nietzschean, not half, but all Nietzschean. When Sarria Dupuis called out his name in breathy gasps, he was no longer Seamus Harper, the human, but Seamus Harper Anasazi, a Kodiak Nietzschean.  
  
** Meanwhile on the Andromeda **  
  
"Any messages from Harper," Beka asked Rommie.  
  
"No." Rommie replied.  
  
"Beka, the boy will contact us when he is ready to return," Tyr spoke from his weapons post on the Command deck. He had been making adjustments most of the day to his weapon's panel.  
  
"You're not worried anymore? You were when he first left."  
  
"We have kept tabs on Goku - there have been no attacks from the Fukumadere."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question, in fact, you avoided it completely." Beka lowered a look on the tall Nietzschean. Tyr ignored her comment.  
  
** Back on Goku **  
  
"You're an excellent lover," Sarria said idly as she explored Harper's chest with her mouth. Harper quietly chuckled.  
  
"You say that as if you're surprised." He reached down with a hand and caressed her hair as she continued to explore him.  
  
"Not surprised," she answered to ease his ego. "You've exceeded my expectations for any lover."  
  
"Really? And, just what number am I in your line up?" Harper asked lightly. He had never asked Sarria about previous lovers.  
  
"I am an Alpha female Seamus - I have had lovers, but you are the exception to them all. They cannot be compared."  
  
"I'm half human, Sarria. They are by nature better, are they not?"  
  
"No," her answer was simple. "There isn't a single Nietzschean male on this planet that possesses your intellect and your human upbringing made you well tempered. You're not all caught up in the Nietzschean drive to procreate. You never have told me about your childhood. I assume you grew up with your human parent."  
  
"It's not important, Sarria." Seamus didn't want to go into details. Bodie and all the other Nietzschean's assumed Harper was half Nietzschean - half Human by birth. They had no idea it was due to a blood transfusion from Tyr. It was decided between himself and Tyr that the transfusion should be kept a secret because Tyr wasn't certain how other Nietzschean's would react to it when he knew Harper would already be considered a half breed by most prides.  
  
"Fine, but perhaps one day you will tell me about your Human upbringing."  
  
"Maybe," he paused. "Now, where were we," he said as he lifted her face toward his own and kissed her.  
  
** Later that Night **  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sarria and Harper were curled up in the bed in a spoon position. Her head rested on his arm as his other circled her. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she began.  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
She slid out from under his arm and pulled a silk slip on to cover her body. "It's better to show." She got up and went to a drawer. She returned with a small box. Harper sat up as she sat down on the bed facing him. She opened the box and Harper's breath caught in his throat. She looked at him with expectant eyes. "You know what it is?"  
  
It took Harper a moment to find his voice. "Yes."  
  
"Seamus I have never offered the double helix to another man before. You're the first. I know we like it the way things are now, but I want . . ." her voice faded off and she looked away.  
  
"More," he offered. Her eyes turned to him and her lips parted in a slight smile.  
  
"Yes." her answer was short, but behind it were complex issues that Harper wasn't sure he was ready for or even wanted. "Will you accept it?"  
  
"Sarria, we've talked about this. We're happy with the way things are. I've always been up front with you. My place is on the Andromeda and you've been clear that your place is on Goku."  
  
"It can still work."  
  
"How? I can be anywhere in the galaxy any given day and you're here."  
  
"Andromeda can be your work - your home away from home. But, when you have personal leaves you can come here and be with your wife, your family."  
  
"Family?! You're not?"  
  
"No," she answered quickly "but would it be such a bad thing? And, the helix would bond us. You don't want a family? It's only . . ."  
  
"Only what?" Harper spat. "Only, Nietzschean? You know that I am half human. If anyone isn't acting the role of a Nietzschean, it's you. You want to pair bond with a half human Nietzschean. At least I'm being logical about it."  
  
"Logical or just an ass?" Sarria said as she got out of the bed. "I want this. I want you."  
  
Harper climbed out of bed wrapping a sheet around himself at the waist. "I'm not property, Sarria. You say 'you want this, you want me' you only care about yourself. I'm just something to possess." Sarria slapped him across his right cheek. His right eye watered from the stinging blow.  
  
"You're a bastard!"  
  
"Well, it takes a bastard to know a bitch!" he yelled the final word.  
  
She turned from him. "You're not something to possess, Seamus." Her back was to him.  
  
"Really? Well, you could have fooled me with all of your, I wants." His right cheek was still a bright crimson from her slap and was only beginning to fade on the edges a small bit. He had dropped the sheet and thrown on his pants and was angrily getting dressed.  
  
"I . . ." her voice was suddenly quiet.  
  
"I, what? More about you, huh? Finish it, I what?" She spun around with venom in her eyes.  
  
"I despise you!" She spat at him as almost a reflex, but it wasn't what she wanted to say.  
  
"The feelings mutual," he yelled back and left her alone in her quarters. Sarria watched his retreating back and as he disappeared from her sight she sat down on her bed casting a glance at the helix that still lie in its box. She whispered only to herself, "I wanted to say, I love you." Sarria had experienced a whole different set of emotions with Harper. She often thought it was his half human status that made it easier for her to feel more for him than Nietzschean females typically felt for their men. But, with Harper it had started out simple, but quickly became something she hadn't anticipated. Passion had turned to respect and respect had evolved into love.  
  
Harper was angry and when he reached his quarters he took that rage out on a large punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Finally, he stopped hitting and kicking the bag out of exhaustion, "Why Sarria?" He spoke only to himself. "Things were fine the way they were." He headed for his shower in the hopes that the hot water could take his mind off tonight's earlier events. Sarria paced around her quarters like a caged animal.  
  
"Damn you, Seamus Harper," she muttered to herself. She glanced at the helix and felt like throwing it across the room, but didn't. Suddenly alarm klaxons went off and she felt a deep coldness settle in her. Harper was startled by the alarms and jumped out of the shower. He dried himself quickly and dressed. He slammed his hand on his Com unit.  
  
"Bodie? What's happening?" A few long moments past and Bodie came over the Com.  
  
"Harper! We need weapons cover in Zone H. Activate the perimeter security grid for living quarters in sectors A-G, and get your ass out of there!" Bodie yelled.  
  
"I'll do it from here I can jack into the system. Is it the Fukumadere's?"  
  
"No! Genites! Your sector is hot, Harper. Get the lock down activated for the remainder of the sectors."  
  
Harper scrambled to get the perimeter grid up. The security measures would lock down sectors A-G, and would keep the Genites out. Sarria was in Sector C and as he initiated the lock down he felt a small lift of relief knowing Sarria would be safe and he had scanned the grid and knew she was still in that sector. His sector was another story he was in Sector I and he could already hear the gauss gunfire. He started to leave to join the fight, but stopped and quickly turned toward a screen and taped a message for Tyr and the Andromeda:  
  
"Tyr," he tried to sound calm. "We're in trouble. Genites are attacking. Look I'm not sure when you'll get this, but I don't have time to talk." Gunfire very near drew Harper's attention for a moment and then he turned back to the screen. "I gotta go." He hit send and ran out into the fray. Sarria kept screaming Harper's name at her sealed door. The lock down sealed both the sector and individual quarters off with solid Tacren Blast doors - they were impregnable to gun blasts and explosions. She knew Harper was in danger she could feel it. A warning message had been sent to the lock down sectors telling them about the Genite attack. She feared for him and all she could think about was that their last words were one made in anger.  
  
** Three Days Later - on the Andromeda **  
  
"Tyr, you have an incoming message from Harper," Rommie paused. "It's on an emergency frequency."  
  
"Play it." Tyr stood in front of the large Vid screen on Command. Beka, Dylan and Trance were all on hand at the time the message came in. The message played and Tyr knew it was three days old. Dylan had already instructed Beka to head for Goku. "Genite bastards," Tyr literally growled.  
  
"Tyr, easy," Dylan replied. "We'll get there and do what we can."  
  
"Dylan, you know as well as I do it has been three days since Harper sent that message. Whatever happened is over by now. He could be . . ." Tyr couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Tyr, don't jump to any conclusions." But, secretly Dylan wondered if they had all lost Harper.  
  
Once they reached the solar system that Goku was in they received a message signal. "Rommie, open a COM link."  
  
Bodie Akuma came onto the screen. He had a stitched cut across his chin and he had looked like he had been at war, and he had. "Captain Hunt, we're pleased to see you. I knew you had been sent a message. I have been waiting until you were in our system to message you."  
  
"Commander Akuma, are the Genites gone?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is my brother? Where is Harper?" Tyr stepped forward. He saw Bodie cast his eyes down for a second and Tyr's heart jumped.  
  
"Taken." It was one word, but it was a powerful word and it felt like a vice around Tyr's chest. Harper, his brother had been taken by Genites. He knew Genites wanted Nietzschean's dead because they were considered genetic aberrations, but what would they think of Harper - half human, and half Nietzschean? He had to get to Harper. He wouldn't leave his brother to die, not as some lab experiment for the Genites.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda, but Tyr belongs to the fans now since Keith Hamilton Cobb has left the show. No profit is being made.  
  
Sorry that this installment has taken so long. I have been very busy with graduate school and life. Thanks for the patience. Plus, I noticed that the upload stopped the chapter in mid-sentence, so I reloaded the chapter.  
  
This story is the sixth story in the Invictus series. This story follows "Blood and Water." If you haven't read the others I suggest you do – they build on one another.  
  
**** READ and REVIEW *****  
  
The Anatomy of Brotherhood  
  
Part Two  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
** Five Months Later**  
  
"Tyr!" Dylan shouted. "This isn't like you to lose your head."  
  
"It has been five months and we have just found which Genite compound Harper is being held. And, now you're sitting here with him," Tyr glared at Bodie Akuma. "If it wasn't for him – my brother wouldn't be in the hands of Genites."  
  
"Tyr," Dylan warned.  
  
"No, Captain Hunt, he is correct. If I hadn't requested Harper's assistance he wouldn't have been here. But, in the same breath I'm fortunate he was otherwise the Sun-Tzu Pride would have suffered devastating losses in the sectors he locked down."  
  
The situation calmed down enough for all of them to come to a plan for Harper's rescue and any other Nietzschean's that were still alive. Bodie Akuma had located Harper's whereabouts via a closed communication from one of his own men. He had explained to Captain Hunt and the others that he had placed a man of his own in with the Genites over a year ago. Rowan Cahir was his cousin and believed along with Bodie that the best way to destroy an enemy is to learn their weaknesses and to destroy them from the inside out – like a disease. They had laughed, after all, the Genites considered Nietzschean's a disease to be neutralized – it was poetic justice that a Nietzschean could live with them under their noses posing as a Human. Rowan had his DNA altered and his bone blades removed and had been able to infiltrate the Genites and obtain a placement at one of their facilities. And, now was the time for action. He had contacted Bodie once he knew the new arrivals were from Goku and had confirmed that a half-human, half- Nietzschean was among those captured from the planet. The Genites had been very interested in the half-human young Nietzschean male they had discovered after the genetic testing of the new arrivals.  
  
The plan was only going to work if Tyr could do the mission without backup. If Andromeda were to enter the system that the compound was in they feared the Genites would neutralize any Nietzscheans that were still alive – including Harper. Bodie had arranged with Rowan that he would meet Tyr at the edge of the compound where he could arrange to have a small portion of the security grid turned off for a short while without drawing attention.  
  
Bodie had also provided Tyr with a viral agent only known as JX-17 – it was lethal to Humans. He had it manufactured with Dylan's approval. It was a compound he had already had his scientist develop over a year ago, but had never manufactured it before and since joining the Commonwealth he had banned it and destroyed the one sample they had kept, but now one vial existed and Tyr planned to use it in the air system against the Genites. Dylan had been opposed to the idea, but after seeing proof of what the Genites are capable of from past raids he had given his Commonwealth approval. They had tested the viral agent against a sample of Harper's blood on file that they had and deemed him immune to the toxins.  
  
** Later that Day **  
  
Now, all that was left for Tyr was to get his brother back. Tyr walked toward the gardens to center himself and gain some focus. His attention was drawn toward a movement to his left. He looked over and saw Chévon watching him and smiling. She walked over to him and he watched her graceful movements. "I wondered where you were," she offered. "But, this is always where you come when your mind is troubled. Are you leaving soon?" She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his chest. He brought up his hands and caressed her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her.  
  
"Yes, I leave in the morning."  
  
"Then we have tonight, my husband." She kissed him once again, "I will leave you to your thoughts." She smiled and walked away. Tyr glanced at the Double Helix on his arm, so much had changed for him in the five months since Harper was taken and he had come to Goku. He'd have a lot of explaining to do with his brother.  
  
*** Flashback – Four Months Earlier ***  
  
Tyr had come to Goku as soon as he had been alerted to Harper being taken. He had been on Goku over a month when he met Chévon Dupuis, the oldest sister of Sarria, Harper's woman. He thought it strange to see that an Alpha female had chosen Harper, but he was a good man. Chévon had introduced herself to him the night of his arrival and she had told him about Harper and Sarria, and that Sarria had offered him the Helix, but he had declined. She also mentioned the fight that had happened between Seamus and Sarria But, that in the end he still sacrificed himself to make sure she was safe, and Chévon told Tyr that Sarria still wanted Harper and blamed herself for him being taken.  
  
Tyr had not expected to feel the strong link to Chévon that he did, and their relationship grew quickly even in the shadow of trying to find Harper. He had accepted the Helix from her within weeks of meeting her. She was his mate, and an Alpha female from a family of Alpha's. She would be the mother of his children, eventually, but right now, his brother was a priority, he had to get Harper back.  
  
** Present Time **  
  
Dylan walked Tyr to the slip fighter. "Bring him back, Tyr."  
  
"I will." Tyr cast a glance toward Chévon and climbed into the fighter. Tyr had a full day of slips ahead of him in order to get to the Genite compound. The sooner he got there the sooner he could get Harper out of there. He never let himself entertain the thoughts that his younger brother may be dead – Harper was alive and he would continue to believe that until he was shown otherwise. Tyr exited the slipstream and was able to land on what was formally known as the Diadema Drift – now taken over by Genites and made into one of there holding and testing compounds. Tyr followed the coordinates provided to him by Bodie – he landed without detection and made his way to the pre-planned meeting rendezvous with Rowan Cahir, Bodie's inside man.  
  
Tyr waited near an outside access door. Tyr stepped back into a recess in the wall waiting on his contact to arrive. Ten minutes later the door opened. He stayed hidden, "Anasazi?"  
  
Tyr stepped out from the wall recess. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Rowan Cahir," the man began.  
  
"My brother does not have time for us to waste with introductions."  
  
The man nodded. "Fine. Do you have the JX-17?"  
  
"No, I forgot it on Goku," Tyr said sarcastically. "Of course, I have it."  
  
"They ran the test's on your brother's blood?"  
  
"Yes, he will be immune. Is he all right?"  
  
"He's alive I know that much, but 'all right', I'm not sure. I don't have any details on him. But I know he has been kept in Sector HB and has spent some time in Lab 7." The man dropped his eyes from Tyr's when he spoke of the lab.  
  
"What is it? What about this Lab 7?"  
  
"I've just heard things that's all. All I know for certain is that it's a lab for hybrids only. Half-human and half-Nietzschean."  
  
"Are there other ..." Tyr paused, "hybrids in this compound?  
  
"Not now, only your brother."  
  
"What happens in there?" Tyr's eyes blazed.  
  
Rowan just shook his head. "Some things are better left unsaid."  
  
Tyr understood what he meant. Torture. Experiments.  
  
"There are 112 Genites in this compound. The viral agent must be released here," the man pointed to the ventilation system. "Look," he said glancing at the security system timer on the wall. "We've only got fifteen minutes before the system resets in this corridor and it'll be over for us both."  
  
Tyr took out the XJ-17 – they had made it into an aerosol on Goku, so that it could be easily introduced into the air supply. "Just spray it, hurry!" Cahir's voice was urgent. "Look this place has a forced air supply, so it will spread quickly, but it will take ten minutes to circulate fully and if we run out of time on the security system it will detect a viral agent and lock the system down."  
  
Tyr understood. He sprayed the contents into the shaft. He was about to be the reason 112 humans were going to die, but they were Genites and he couldn't muster one feeling of sympathy for any of them. "Is there an override to the vent system that will prevent other areas from closing themselves off that the agent hasn't reached yet?" Tyr asked.  
  
"Yes," Rowan proceeded to flip down a switch. "This will override any attempt to close off the vents for another ten minutes. XJ-17 works fast and once it hits them – it's over. We can monitor the compound from this Vid screen."  
  
**Twenty minutes later**  
  
Rowan scanned the compound from the security room. "It's done the only life signs are those of the prisoners. Go, and I'll alert Bodie. He'll send rescue ships for the survivors to take them back to Goku." Tyr nodded and left to find his brother. He was given his last known location in the compound. He walked over dead Genites – some of their faces were contorted, frozen in looks of shock and sometimes pain, but Tyr didn't care, after all they were killers. As he passed units with Nietzscheans in them he unlocked their holding-cells and told them where to proceed.  
  
"Anasazi?"  
  
Tyr turned toward the voice. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Not formally. I work with your brother on Goku." "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Not since we were separated out and put into different units. He's down there somewhere." The Nietzschean pointed. Tyr nodded and left.  
  
Tyr had trouble accessing the door to the unit – finally out of frustration he punched the keypad and the door slid open as sparks crackled from the broken panel.  
  
He rounded the corner toward more holding cells. He past another four dead Genites and came to another door. He pushed the access button and this time the door opened with a swish. The cells were closed off by some kind of plexi-glass and metal doors. All of the cells were dark except for one at the end. Tyr moved slowly toward the light he was half afraid of what he might find. He looked in and saw a young man sitting a steel platform off the ground and mounted to the wall – he assumed that must be his sleeping platform. His head was bend down into his hands and his knees were drawn up to his chest. He was dressed the same as the other captives – black pants and shirts with small orange numbers on the right short sleeve, only above Harper's numbers was the word: Hybrid.  
  
"Harper?" Tyr's voice was soft and tentative. The head rose up and their eyes met. The face Tyr saw was that of his brother's. He had a bruise on his cheek and a cut across his bottom lip that looked a few days old and had begun to heal.  
  
"Tyr?" The voice was unsure as he stood up looking up at his brother on the other side of the plexi-glass. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not your imagination." Seamus smiled at that, but Tyr noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"You're late," was all Harper said as a reply. Tyr nodded. He appreciated Harper's attempt at levity.  
  
"I'll work on my punctuality in the future," Tyr offered with a chuckle. "Now, let's get you out of here." Anasazi opened the door and as the seal broke with a whoosh – Harper stepped closer and stared at the threshold between freedom and captivity. "Something wrong?" Tyr asked with concern.  
  
Seamus shook his head, "Nah, I'm good," he paused. "It's just been a while that's all." Tyr extended his hand to his brother.  
  
"Here."  
  
Harper stared at Tyr's hand for a full second and then reached out and took it. Anasazi pulled him into freedom and into an unexpected bear hug. Harper stiffened slightly and a slight noise escaped his throat. Tyr let him go instantly. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Just some bruises. I'm fine."  
  
Tyr reached for his shirt, "Let me ..." He was cut off as Harper stepped back from him pushing his hand off the hem of his shirt as he tried to lift it.  
  
"I said, I was fine and leave it at that."  
  
"Harper..." Tyr began.  
  
"Save it, okay? So, I've been locked up for a while – it's not the end of the world. How are the others?" He said suddenly closing off the previous conversation.  
  
"They are being freed and a transport is coming to evacuate them back to Goku."  
  
"Good." Tyr stood there looking at Harper. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nothing," Tyr answered.  
  
"Fine, then let's go." Harper stepped in front of Tyr and headed toward the exit. Anasazi watched his brother's retreating back. His brother was changed and he needed to know what had been done to him. Something told him Harper wasn't all right, but he'd have to deal with that later. There was much to tell his younger brother about, but even more for Harper to tell. He just wanted to get his brother out of here –the time for facing personal demons and fighting them was yet to come for Harper, and it would come, this Tyr was sure of, but when?  
  
To be continued in the next installment – titled: "Tourniquet" 


End file.
